Fight for love
by purplelover
Summary: Ulrich and Yumi are finally together, but when Ulrichs big bro who left when he was very young comes to Kadic Jr. High will Yumi fall head over heals for him? And whats this new romance with Aelita and Aaron? UY AJ O
1. Chapter 1

**Ch.1 **

**Love fights**

**Flashback:** "Harley! Don't run away! What about your family? You can't leave us!" He just kept going. Ulrich sobbed the story to his mom who was cooing, "Don't worry. Shh. He'll come back soon." Ulrich didn't really want him to come back after he left that night. 'How could he just leave the family? How could he just run away?' Suddenly his dad walked in and told him, "Your mother fell down the stairs. I called the ambulance. Get in the car. When they come, we'll follow them to the hospital." Ulrich's eyes were filled with tears when he heard that. He couldn't loose another one. He nodded and went down the stairs holding the handrail and looking pale. When he got to the bottom, he saw his mom, dead. He slowly crept up to her and felt where her heart was. There was no beating. He was too young for such a thing to happen. "Mom…" Ulrich whispered. When the ambulance arrived he was ushered to the car, and to the hospital. When he got there, all the doctors looked sad. He went up to one of the doctors and pulled her white apron. "Where's my mommy?" The doctor looked at the teary eyed boy and explained, "Your mommy got hurt very badly. She's died because of it…" He did not understand what the word "die" meant so he asked, "What does that mean?" Then a nurse came over and the doctor told the nurse, "He wants to know what, die means." The nurse nodded slowly and explained, "You see uhh.. you said your name was Ulrich… right?" Ulrich nodded slowly thinking of the worst thing that could happen. "Well Ulrich, your mom is not going to be able to see you, hear you, touch you, or anything like that. She got hurt very badly and she cracked her head open." Later when he was taken home, he got beat for asking stupid questions at the hospital. He got beat ever since his mom died for 6 years. Suddenly one day when he was 12, his dad barged into the room. "Dad! Please! I didn't do anything!" He yelled. And then his dad walked up to him and smiled a big toothy smile. "Ulrich, son I'm enrolling you in a school called Kadic Jr. High. It's a boarding school. Your leaving this afternoon, so pack."

**Present: **Ulrich sighed as he threw a rock in the water. It was a year since his dad had dropped him off at this school. He had never come back. Not that he missed the daily beatings. He also had some great friends for once in his life, at all his other schools, he had back-stabbing friends, and drooling girls all over him. Nobody understood him as much as Odd. He was like a long-lost brother to him. Suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder, a nice soft hand. "Hey Ulrich, you okay? Your missing lunch." It was Yumi. The one girl that didn't drool over him like any other girl, that he secretly crushed on. "Uhh… yea I guess. Just thinking about before." Yumi sat down next to him and questioned politely, "Well? What happened? I see tears on your face." Ulrich told her only the part of the beatings and the moving here. He couldn't tell everything else, it would be way too painful. "Oh, Ulrich. I'm sorry. I never knew…" Ulrich then stood up and smiled in a pained way. "It's not your fault. My dad was a jerk, I'm glad he never comes." Yumi smiled then they walked to the lunchroom. On their way back, Yumi trips over a pinecone and stumbles, Ulrich grabbed her hand, and pulled her up with no problem at all. After she regained her footage she notices that he's still holding her hand. She looked at him and he turned and looked at her then realized, "Oh! Sorry Yumi! Uhh.." Yumi smiled and told him, "Its okay Ulrich… I enjoyed it…" She responded blushing ferociously. Ulrich then took that as a hint and took her hand in his as they walked back. When they were about to enter the cafeteria Ulrich stopped. "Uhh… Yumi?" Yumi responded, "Yea Ulrich?" Ulrich wanting to get it over with announced, "iloveyouwillyoubemygirlfriend?" Yumi giggled and kissed him on the lips. "You can count that as a 'yes'." Then they walked inside holding hands. Odd noticed them holding hands and jumped onto the table and announced, "Announcing our schools newest and most OBVIOUS couple of this school… ULRICH AND YUMI!" By then Ulrich had Odd in a head lock and Yumi was hitting him on the head. Sissy then decided to make an appearance, "Ulrich darling? Is this some sort of joke? I thought WE were a couple!" Ulrich stopped the headlock and Odd ran by Aelita. Yumi walked up to Sissy and told her, "Okay, listen Sissy. First of all, Ulrich is not YOUR dear. Next, yes the rumors that I'm gonna kill Odd for later are true. We are together." She was now blushing as red as an apple. "And last, LEAVE US ALL ALONE!" Sissy was now on the verge of tears and ran out of the lunchroom. Ulrich walked up to her and gave her a hug then told her, "You know… you didn't have to do that. I always have handled Sissy." Yumi shrugged and explained, "I've wanted to say all of that to her face since day one." She giggled, but it was cut short when a beeping was heard. "Guys, Xanna attack." Jeremy finally spoke. Aelita started walking out of the lunchroom, when she saw a guy with blonde hair start coming towards her and the group. "Hey. I'm Aaron." Aelita was speechless when Yumi came up and whispered, "Aelita! Tell him your name!" Aelita nodded and replied, "I'm Lita- I mean Aelita." She then blushed. Jeremy walked over and looked the guy over several times. "Hey Aelita, we should go." Aelita nodded, but was staring at his perfect soft eyes. Jeremy dragged her away with the group as they walked towards the forest. Jeremy thought, 'Oh great! Aelita's interested with that guy! How am I ever going to get her to go out with me? Aww… today is just NOT my day!'

Suddenly out of the bushes came this tall, muscular person who had deep brown eyes. He was wearing a navy blue shirt, and jeans. "Hi. I'm Harley. Harley Stern."


	2. Chapter 2

**Ch.2 **

**Love fights**

**Last time:**She giggled, but it was cut short when a beeping was heard. "Guys, Xanna attack." Jeremy finally spoke. Aelita started walking out of the lunchroom, when she saw a guy with blonde hair start coming towards her and the group. "Hey. I'm Aaron." Aelita was speechless when Yumi came up and whispered, "Aelita! Tell him your name!" Aelita nodded and replied, "I'm Lita- I mean Aelita." She then blushed. Jeremy walked over and looked the guy over several times. "Hey Aelita, we should go." Aelita nodded, but was staring at his perfect soft eyes. Jeremy dragged her away with the group as they walked towards the forest. Jeremy thought, 'Oh great! Aelita's interested with that guy! How am I ever going to get her to go out with me? Aww… today is just NOT my day!'

Suddenly out of the bushes came this tall, muscular person who had deep brown eyes. He was wearing a navy blue shirt, and jeans. "Hi. I'm Harley. Harley Stern."

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------**_

Ulrich stared with his mouth wide open. Yumi walked over and pushed it shut but it wouldn't stay closed so she gave up and walked up to the guy. "Hey. I'm Yumi, this is Ulrich, Jeremy, Aelita, and Jeremy." Harley just looked back and forth from Ulrich and Yumi. "Ulrich? What's your last name...?" Ulrich looked at him suspiciously and told him, "Yea Harley. Its me. I still can't believe it's you. YOU are back. I had to live with Dad. All by myself. Mom died the day you left. And when you left, dad went nuts. So how was your life so far Harley?" Harley blinked. "Mom died? On... the day I left?" Ulrich nodded and added, "I was so young, why'd you leave me? Why'd you leave us?" Ulrich started walking away, everyone stared at Harley and to each other. Harley knew that if he ever saw Ulrich again, this was gonna happen. Yumi started to race after him. "Ulrich! Ulrich! Wait up!" She yelled as she ran to him. "What?" He asked a bit annoyed of his brothers return. "Ulrich, what was all that back there?" Before Ulrich could say anything, Odd, Jeremy and Harley came up to them. "Hey Ulrich, why'd you leave?" questioned Odd. Yumi looked at him with a death glare and he backed away. "Ulrich, why don't we go... Harvey, we gotta go. Oddcan show you around the school, but Jeremy is tutoring me, Ulrich and Aelita on math. We'll talk later okay?" He nodded then added, "Oh and Yumi, its Harley." Hetold her as Odd walked him back toschool and showed him all the teachers and places and Sissy. But as they were walking back, he saw Yumi's rear and he stared atit till everyone was outof sight. Odd waved his hand in front of Harley's face, "HELLO? ANYONE THERE?" Harly looked athim and announced, "I'm gonna get Yumi to go on a date with me. I mean what grade is she in? 12th or 11th?" Odd stared at him and explained, "Uh dude... Yumi and ulrich are dating now. You came a week too late. But she's in 12th grade." Harley nodded and told him, "So am I. Ulrich's a year younger, making him in 11th.She's too good for him." Odd stared at him like he was an alien. "Look Har, whatever youdid before made Ulrich mad, I don't think it would be good to take away Yumi. Anyway, she loves him so there's no way anyway." Suddenly Mr.Delmas and Sissywalked out of thedorm building. "Oh good! Harley I suppose? Oh I'm sure Ulrich's just so thrilled that his brother has come!I'm sorry you can't bunk with your brother, but here, you can bunk with Jeremy." Sissy was staring at Harley the whole time thinking,'Oh boy! Ulrich has a brother? Ohhh! He's even hotter than Ulrich! Good bye Ulrich hello Harley!' and when Harley saw her staring he thought, 'Ohgreat...another Missy. Well atleastshe's a LITTLE hotter than Missy, but BOY does Yumi win in the long run. She is so mine!'

_**-------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Lyoko:

"Ulrich? What'd your brother do?" Yumi jumped on a block to avoid being hit. Ulrich yelled as he was killing another block, "Fine! I'll tell you. When I was young, he was my brother. One year older, and he stuck up for me. He decided to leave one day and he never came back. The night he left, my mom soothed me, then when she left she tripped down the stairs and," He jumped into the air andsliceda hornet. "and... she died. He never came back, and my dad beat me for his losses. I was glad to come here, because then I'd be free. Now HE'S back and... I'll never be able to forgive him. Thats what I was thinking about, at the pond the other day-" He got cut off and devirtulized by a crab. It came up behind him and shot a lazer at him. Yumi rushed over and killed the crab and rushed Aelita into the tower. Jeremy had heard the whole thing and now knew why Ulrich stormed off earlier. 'Wow.' As Ulrich walked in Jeremy told him, "Wow Ulrich, we never knew. I'm sorry." Yumi heard Jeremy apologise and announced loudly through the speakers so Ulrich could hear her, "I'm sorry too Ulrich." Jeremy took off the headset, because of the loudness, and nudged Ulrich meaning, "Aww... how sweet." Ulrich blushed, Yumi would've seen if she wasn't talking while fighting the last crab. "Go in the tower Aelita! They keep appearing!" Aelita made it to the tower and put her hand on the screen.

Aelita

Code:

LYOKO

"Tower deactivated." Aelita announced. Yumi saw the white light flooding to her as Jeremy said, "Return to the past now."

----------------------------------------------------------------

As Ulrich, Yumi, Odd, Jeremy and Aelita were walking through the halls, Ulrich saw Harley. "Hey I'm Harley. Harley Stern." Everyone in the halls gasped. And looked at Ulrich to Harley. Yumi grabbed Harley's shirt and had him walk with them. "Hey. I'm Yumi, this is Ulrich, Jeremy, Aelita, and Jeremy." Harley looked at Yumi and Ulrich and asked, "Hey Ulrich? Whats your last name?" Ulrich sighed and replied, "Same as yours." He then walked down the halls with Yumi right behind. Harley nodded as if he already knew everything. Suddenly someone walked behind the group, and tapped Aelita's shoulders. "Hey I'm Aaron." She nodded and replied, "I'm Aelita. Nice to meet you." When Jeremy snatched her hand protectivly. He and her blushed but Jeremy didn't let go. Aaron pulled out a peice of paper and wrote down some numbers. "Here's my phone number. Call me anytime." He walked away. Aelita felt like she had butterflies in her stomache. "Jeremy? Why do I feel like I there's butterflies in my stomache?" Jeremy sighed and thought, 'Oh great! NOW she's FALLING for the guy!'

------------------------------------------------------------

Well how'd you like it?

rEvIeW!

ReViEw!

REVIEW! I need atleast 17 reviews till next chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

**Ch.3 **

**Love fights**

**Last time:**"Hey I'm Aaron." She nodded and replied, "I'm Aelita. Nice to meet you." When Jeremy snatched her hand protectivly. He and her blushed but Jeremy didn't let go. Aaron pulled out a peice of paper and wrote down some numbers. "Here's my phone number. Call me anytime." He walked away. Aelita felt like she had butterflies in her stomache. "Jeremy? Why do I feel like I there's butterflies in my stomache?" Jeremy sighed and thought, 'Oh great! NOW she's FALLING for the guy!'

------------------------------------------------------------

"Jeremy?" Aelita waved her hands franticly around his face untill he finally snaped out of it. "Oh! Sorry Aelita!" Aelita smiled slightly then repeated, "Why do I have butterflies in my stomache?" Jeremy explained, "When you get nervous or like another guy alot, you feel like that. Uhh... maybe you should talk to Yumi about it. Its hard for me to explain." Aelita nodded and ran up ahead to catch up to Yumi and Ulrich. Odd was watching Jeremy the whole time, and when Aelita was out of range he asked, "Jer, why did you send her away?" Jeremy sighed and looked at Odd with a worried expression. "She might fall for that guy. And..." Odd cut in and said, "And you don't want her to be with anyone but you. Tisk tisk Jeremy! The only was that's gonna happen is if you ask her out!" Jeremy nodded and blushed while saying, "But what if she only likes me as a friend?" Odd put his hand on Jeremy's shoulders. "Look Einstien, Aelita feels the same way about you. She told Yumi, Yumi told Ulrich, and Ulrich told me. And you told Ulrich, who told me, but somehow... Yumi knew you and her both liked each other to begin with."

"Yumi! Wait up!" Yumi turned around right in time for Aelita to crash into her and both of them to fall down. Ulrich stopped and helped Yumi, then Aelita up. "You guys okay?" Ulrich asked. Aelita nodded and Yumi nodded, then Aelita asked, "Yumi? Can you answer a question?" Yumilooked at Aelita skeptically, "Uhh... sure." Aelita then asked, "Um... Jeremy didn't know how to explain it or something, but what does it mean when I feel butterflies in my stomache?" Yumi giggled at that. She looked at Ulrich and told him, "Ulrich, I'll call you in a little while. I'm gonna talk toAelita." Then as she turned around she put her hands behind her back and linked them. Meaning she was gonna try to convince Aelita into getting hooked up. Ulrich smiled and nodded at that.

Yumi's Dorm:

"Okay Aelita. When you get that feeling, your eather nervous, scared, or in love. Well, or you REALLY like someone." Aelita nodded. "Aelita, can I ask you something?" Yumi questioned. "Certainly Yumi." Yumi began, "Do you get butterflies when your around Jeremy?" Aelita blushed and nodded, "Sometimes..." Yumi giggled. Aelita came in and asked, "Why do I feel thatway around... uhhh whats-his-name? Oh yea! Aaron?" Yumi looked at her puzzled. "Uh...YOU like HIM! But... your supposed to like Jeremy..." Aelita sat next to Yumi on her bed and annouced,"Yumi... Jeremy is so REAL. I think I LOVE him, but I just have that feeling around Aaron and..." Yumi cut in and told her, "Look Aelita. You are real now, and so are all the guys. I could list like 20 guys right off the bat that have a crush on you, but I'm gonna start with the first 5.Jeremy, Jeremy, Jeremy, Jeremy, Jeremy. Then of course there's that Aaron person. I don't know Aelita. I mean did you notice that he gotin the way sorta while trying to get to the factory? I really think you'd be better off with Jeremy." Aelita nodded and told her, "I know. I'm just cunfused. I've never felt this way before." Then Aelita walked and left for her dorm, since Yumi's dorm was a one bedroom.

Yumi on the phone with Ulrich:

"Hello?" "Hey it's Yumi." Ulrich nodded, "I know. Only you could sound like such an angel." Yumi blushed deep red and replied, "Thanks. Oh Ulrich, Aelita's cunfused." Ulrich's face turned to cunfusion as well. "What do you mean?" Yumi explained,"She is cunfused with her feelings. She's attracted to thatAaron guy,and she doesn't know what to do. BUT she did agree that she DOES actually LOVE Jeremy." Jim walked into Ulrich's room and Ulrich whispered, "Gotta go, talk to you at breakfast!"Just as Jim yelled, "Turn OFF your CELL PHONES! Time forbed!

Jeremy's Room:

Beep..Beep...Beep..

Jeremy woke up, and looked at the clock. 8:49am He grabbed his cell phone and askeddrowsily, "Hello?" Instead of his friends answering, someone else answered. "Jeremy?" Jeremy blinked his eyes. "Aunt?" "Yes Jeremy. Your mother and father wanted me to take you to my house for the holiday." Jeremy looked around and answered still cunfused, "What holiday?" She answered, "Christmas! I'll pick you up tommorow! Bye." Then she hung up.'Great! Now how am I going togive her the special Christmas present Yumi helped me decide to do?' Then he got an idea.

Later:

"Aelita! Wake up!" Aelita woke upto Jeremy knocking on the door. She got up and opened the door. "Merry Christmas!" He planted a kiss on her lips thenshe returned it.

Good?

Bad?

ReViEw!

REVIEW! I need atleast 25 reviews till next chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

**Ch.3 **

**Love fights**

**Last time:** "Aunt?" "Yes Jeremy. Your mother and father wanted me to take you to my house for the holiday." Jeremy looked around and answered still cunfused, "What holiday?" She answered, "Christmas! I'll pick you up tommorow! Bye." Then she hung up.'Great! Now how am I going togive her the special Christmas present Yumi helped me decide to do?' Then he got an idea.

Later:

"Aelita! Wake up!" Aelita woke upto Jeremy knocking on the door. She got up and opened the door. "Merry Christmas!" He planted a kiss on her lips thenshe returned it.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yumi walked in and saw Aelita and Jeremy kissing. "Uhh... I'll be out soon... let me just find my CD... there it is!" As she was about to walk out, Jeremy pulled her to sit on the bed next to Aelita. "I was giving Aelita her Christmas present, because I'm going away for Christmas. I'm going to my Aunt." Aelita gasped. "But... its my first Christmas here... and..." Jeremy put his finger to her lip and she shed a tear. He explained, "I'm leaving today, and I'm almost done packing. I'm going to tell Odd and Ulrich at breakfast." Yumi nodded and left for her one-bedroom dorm. She was sooo happy her parents let her get a dorm, but she was also really happy, because her dorm had a bathroom, a shower, a bed, but that was normal, and a very nice veiw of the forest and courtyard. As she got there, she walked in and closed her door, forgeting to lock it. She went into the bathroom and took off her clothes, and took a shower. She started humming, "Why are we hiding our secrets? Why are we hiding ourselves away... anyway I can't hide away. I don't want to fake it. I wanna make you believe what I say... I won't let you... hideaway..." She dried up and wrapped a black robe,around her body, thenwrapped her hair in her towel. She saw her blackfuzzyslippers under her bed and added them to her feet. She giggled, she felt soo warm. Suddenly someone knocked,causing her to jump. She opened the door to see Harley standing there. "Hey, uhh Harley."He nodded and asked, "Hey why don't me and you see a movie tonight?" Yumiwas shocked, shequickly shook her head and answered, "Um, you see Harley... me and Ulrich are boyfriend and girlfriend. So, thats a no." Shewalked back into her room and closed and locked the door and sighed. She thought to herself,_Ok... that was VERY freaky. Oh well now it's done and... _Suddenly she looked at the clock and it read 8:45am _Oh no! I'm gonna miss breakfast!_ Yumi ran out of the room, but someone grabbed her. She struggled to get free, thenafter attempts to break free, she swiviled her head to see Harley holding her. "Hey! Let go of me!" Harley shook his head, "Not untill yougo out with me." Yuminodded, "Okay, I see where this is going." She picked up her foot and stomped on his toe with her highheel. "Ow!" Yumi jumpedout and Harley grabed her shirt. "I **ALWAYS** get what I want,and I want **YOU**."That broke Yumi. She grabed her shirt away from him, and yelled to his face, "I am **NOT** a toy! I can** NOT** be claimed!" Suddenly a burning sensation came to her face, he slaped her! Suddenly he grabbed her and put his hands on her behind. "Hey! Get off me you freak!" Yumi's cell phone was in her pocket and Ulrich was on speed dial. While swatting at his hands and yelling, she pushed her pant pocket and faintly heard, "Hello? Hello? Anyone there? Yumi?" Yumi was yelling at Harley and then a loud slap was heard. "OWW!" She whined.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Outside:**

"Odd! Yumi's in trouble!" Ulrich ran out of the cafeterea with Aelita close behind. Then Jeremy and Odd racing up from behind. Aelita questioned, "What did you hear on the phone, Ulrich?" Ulrich shuddered and told her, "I heard Yumi yelling in the backround. I heard her yelling in the backround then a slap and more yelling." Aelita's eyes widened. Ulrich ran to the front of the building and saw Yumi on the floor cursing at Harley. Ulrich ran right beside her and asked, "What happened Yumi!" Harley just started walking away like nothing happened. Ulrich looked at Yumi, who had mascara running down the side of her face and a large handprint on the other side.Aelita got so mad, she cursed at Harley who then stopped and gave her a terrifing look. He started walking over again, and Aelita walked up to him. "**What did youdo to Yumi?**"Harley smirked and told her, "Nothing... but if you don't shut up, you won't be worrying about her, you'll be worrying about yourself." Jeremy walked up to Aelita and dragged her back to where Odd was just watching with hateful eyes. Ulrich got up and walked to Harley. "I can't believe you are trying to take away the last thing I have in my life." Then he punches Harley who then falls to the ground. Odd walks to Harley as well and says, "How could you do that to your own brother?" Ulrich took Yumi to her room, and Odd and Jeremyleft to go get her some food, Jeremy made sure Odd didn't eat it all. Aelita got Yumi an icepack, for her red handprint. "I'm soooo sorry Yumi!" Ulrich was cut off by Yumi saying, "Ulrich, it wasn't your fault..." She snuggled onto him and rested her head on his chest. "Ulrich..." Yumi was interrupted by a loud bang. "Guys Xanna." Jeremy announced as he walked into the room food-less and Odd-less. "Odds fighting the crabs outside. Ulrich you have to go to lyoko. Yumi, can you go to lyoko?" Yumi nodded and started walking. Out of nowhere, Aaron comes out and says, "Aelita! Thank goodness you..and your friends are safe! Follow me! We'll get to safty!" Aaron drags her inside again and then Yumi, Ulrich and Jeremy look cunfused. "Ok... Aaron isreally not helping." Yumi says out of annoyance.

**Inside:**

"Um... Aaron, I was leaving the campus. I uh... was going to eat out with... Jeremy. Yea! You see, he's leaving and we were going to lunch. Sorry, but I have to go." Aelita wavedbehind her as she ran back out.Aaron sighed, "I'll never get to ask Aelita out, if she keeps running away from me."When Aelita got out, she saw Jeremy fidgeting, and Yumi and Ulrich fighting the crabs that had materialized. "Ok! Lets go!"Aelita yelled to everyone. They were running up behind Aelita, when suddenly Aelita was up in the air. "Help-" Suddenly her memory was being drained. As Ulrich saw this, he grabbed a piece of broken metal that was laying on the floor from destruction that the crabs did. Ulrich jumped in the air, when he was shot at by a lazer. "What!" Yumi grabbed the pole from him, and did some gymnastic moves. She backfliped, and jumped over the lazer, then when she had a good aim, she threw the pole at the skipozoa. "Ahh!" Aelita yelled as the came down, but Ulrich was already there. "Guys! We have to get to the tower!" Jeremy announced franticly. They nodded their heads, then looked around and saw they were surrounded. "This is gonna take awhile..." Yumi announced under her breath.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Well? How did you like it? Oh and the song is gy Hillary Duff. I know alot of people hate her, but I think she's ok, so don't post mean stuff on the reviews please. **

**Oh and I need 35 reviews to update:)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ch.3 **

**Love fights**

**Last time:** She backfliped, and jumped over the lazer, then when she had a good aim, she threw the pole at the skipozoa. "Ahh!" Aelita yelled as the came down, but Ulrich was already there. "Guys! We have to get to the tower!" Jeremy announced franticly. They nodded their heads, then looked around and saw they were surrounded. "This is gonna take awhile..." Yumi announced under her breath.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Someone was secretly watching, as theyall destroyed the monsters, he was watching their every move. When they finished, they started walking into the woods. "Hmm... where are they going?" He thought aloud. Suddenly Aelita turned around. "Who's there?"He steped out, "Sorry, just curious. I really didn't believe that you were going on a date with Jeremy, when Yumi and Ulrich were going too..." Aelita blushed slightly and Yumi cut in. "We are going on double dates. We are going to Chili's and those monsters? They are uhh... were..." Jeremy cut in and told him, "I designed them. They are robots. They shootlazers,and are dangerous. I accidently screwed up the binarycode and they turned evil." Aaron nodded and announced, "Ok... well if what your saying is true, why are you heading AWAY from Chili's?" Everyone was speechless. Jeremy thought for a second, _Well, we could use a helping handon lyoko... _"Okay guys, we aregonna tell him." Aelita nodded with Ulrich and Yumi. "Okay, there isthis evil supercomputer virus, named Xanna. He found a way to infect things on earth and also send monsters here. He is bent on world domination, and the only way we can save the world is to deactivate thered tower on lyoko. Ok, follow us, we need to hurry everything will soon be explained." Theyran ahead.and stoped. "Uhh... why are we stopping?" Aaron asked. Ulrich motioned to the ground and Aaron saw a sewer lid. "We go down _there_?" Yumi nodded and went down, followed byAelita, Ulrich and Jeremy. Aaron went down it slowly as he was very grossed out. "Okay..." As he climbed down he saw Yumi, Ulrich, Aelita and Jeremy get on a scooter or skateboard. "Do you come down here often?" He questioned while thinking _Who actually comes down **here**? _Yumi looked at his expression and explained, "Well... yea. Its not THAT bad. We just don't really have much transportation, so this is a short-cut." Aaron looked at her with a shocked expression. "How did you know what I was thinking?" Yumi giggled with Aelita as they went ahead. Ulrichexplained, "They are girls, they can read expressions very well." Jeremy nodded and added, "Yup." Aaronwatched as Aelita raced Yumito the end andAelita lost. "Oh! I'll beat you next time!" Yelled Aelita. Yumi rolled her eyes andtold her, "Yea... sure... whatever." As they entered the factory, everyone slid down the ropes. "Uhh... did I mention I'm afraid of hights?" Aaron yelled down. Everyone just told him, "Jump and grab the rope. Its really not that hard." As Aaron jumped he missed the rope and landed on his bottom. "Ow..." Everyone then headed to the elevator. "Come on Aaron!" Aelita yelled. Aaron got up and startedfor the elevator. When he got in, it went up to a computer room. Jeremy explained to Aaron, "Uhh... Aaron, since we don't have time to create a card, you'll use a card Odd created when he got uhh... bored. Got to the scanner room please." They all went down and got into the scanners. "Scanner Aelita. Scanner Ulrich. Scanner Yumi. Scanner Aaron. Virtualization!" Suddenly Aaron was in a pink striped shirt, in pants that were solid pink, fuzzy pink slippers, and a hat with a pink fluff ball.

**I need44 reviews to update:)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ch. 6**

**Love fights**

**Last time:** "Come on Aaron!" Aelita yelled. Aaron got up and startedfor the elevator. When he got in, it went up to a computer room. Jeremy explained to Aaron, "Uhh... Aaron, since we don't have time to create a card, you'll use a card Odd created when he got uhh... bored. Got to the scanner room please." They all went down and got into the scanners. "Scanner Aelita. Scanner Ulrich. Scanner Yumi. Scanner Aaron. Virtualization!" Suddenly Aaron was in a pink striped shirt, in pants that were solid pink, fuzzy pink slippers, and a hat with a pink fluff ball.

**------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Aelita! Look at us! We match!... but whats with the hat and slippers?" Aelita looked him over and giggled quietly. "Yea..." Yumi and Ulrich were on the ground rolling when a megatank shot Yumi. "Hey!" Yumi jumped up and threw her fan at the megatank that shot her. Aelita asked Jeremy, "Jeremy, whats Aaron's power?" Jeremy typed on the computer and announced "He can make monsters dissapear forever, but it takes up alot of energy. Oh and he also has a pink bomb andsmoke pellets, and his shoes hover. The only bad thing is that his powers need to develop in order to become powerful." Aelitanodded and asked Jeremy, "Where's the tower?" Jeremy explained, "Its Northwest, and lookout!"Two skipozoa'swent up behind Yumi and Aelita, but they looked different. They had a silvery armor around them. Ulrich tryed to cut the tenticles, but they were made of metal! "Jeremy! The skipozoa's had an upgrade! I can't free Yumi and Aelita!" Aaron stepped up and told him, "Let me try..." Aaron thought really hard and the skipozoa holding Aelita vanished in a cloud of smoke. Aaron then fell down and was devirulized.Ulrich tryedeverything to free Yumi, but couldn't. Whenthe skipozoa was done, it dropped Yumi andleft. Ulrich ran over to her and shook her gently. "Yumi! Are you okay?" Yumi jumped up and asked, "Who are you?" Then she looked around and asked, "Where... am I?" Ulrich saw a block about to shoot for Yumi and he blocked her with his sword. "Come on Yumi! We have to get out of here!" Aelita had already started running ahead. When she got to the tower with no problem, everyone was suspicious. "Okay, back to the past, now!"

-----------------------------------------------------

Yumi walked into her room, thinking, "This seems farmiliar..." She just shriggedit off while she started humming, "Why are we hiding our secrets? Why are we hiding ourselves away... anyway I can't hide away. I don't want to fake it. I wanna make you believe what I say... I won't let you... hideaway..." She dried up and wrapped her robe,around her body, Suddenly someone knocked,causing her to jump. She opened the door to see Harley standing there. "Hey, uhh do I know you?" He nodded and asked, "Hey why don't me and you see a movie tonight?" Yumi looked at him cunfused and explained, "I don't even know you!" She walked back into her room and closed and locked the door and sighed. She thought to herself, _He looked so farmiliar..._Suddenly she looked at the clock and it read 8:45am _Oh no! I'm gonna miss breakfast!_ Yumi ran out of the room, but someone grabbed her. She struggled to get free, she swiviled her head to see Harley holding her. "Hey! Let go of me!" Harley shook his head, "Not untill you go out with me." Yumi nodded, "Okay, I see where this is going." She picked up her foot and stomped on his toe with her highheel. "Ow!" Yumi jumped out and Harley grabed her shirt. "I **ALWAYS** get what I want,and I want **YOU**."That broke Yumi. She grabed her shirt away from him, and yelled to his face, "I am **NOT** a toy! I can** NOT** be claimed! **I DON'T EVEN KNOW YOU!**" Suddenly Ulrich rushed in, grabbing Harley's hand right as it was about to hit Yumi's face. "Yumi! Run!" Yumi turned around to see her supposed friend holding that crazy person. So she fled to the lunchroom. A few minutes later Yumi entered the lunchroom and sat at a table to herself. Then another "friend" came up and asked, "Yumi? Are you feeling okay? Why are you sitting over here?" Yumi looked at her and asked, "Where do I know you from? I've seen you before..." Aelita ran to Jeremy, "Jeremy! Something is wrong with Yumi!" Ulrich came in and asked her, "Are you okay Yumi?" Yumi looked at Ulrich, he had a bruise on his arm, but otherwise no real harm. "Yea... your Ulrich right?" Ulrich nodded slowly then explained to Jeremy, "Why did the skipozoa take Yumi's memory? I thought it wanted Aelita's..." Jeremy nodded and replied, "It does, it must also want her. But the return trip should've made her remember everything again." Suddenly Odd joined the conversation, "Help her remember! Kiss her!" Before Ulrich could say anything, Odd got the whole cafeteria to chant, "Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!" Ulrich leaned in and kissed her on her lips while Yumi was getting memories. She saw Aelita freed to the world, Ulrich asking her out, Jeremy working on Aelita's anti-virus, Odd stuffing marshmellows in his mouth, and the guy that almost slapped her... Harley. As Ulrich was about to stop, Yumi pulled him back and deepened the kiss. Everyone was "oh-ing"and "Aww-ing". When they got to Yumi's dorm, she saw a note. She opened it and read it.

_Dear Yumi,_

_I am going to meet you tonight in the park. We will have a wonderful evening. You better arrive, or else. I have given you a dress, I removed everything from your closet, except the dress. I'll meet you tonight. You better wear that dress. It was very expensive. Oh and when you want your regular clothes back, come to my dorm. Much love to you... Harley_

Ulrich walked in and read over her shoulder. "Well... what does the dress even look like?" Yumi walked to her closet, and as she opened it, her jaw dropped. She took out a dark red, strapless dress. It had a deep V-neck, barely hiding ANYTHING! She took it out and help it close to her body, and noticed it was barely by her thigh. "Oh yea right!" she yelled to nobody in particular. Ulrich looked at the dress and told her, "Well why don't you atleast try it on?" Ulrich questioned. Yumi looked at it and then at her clothes. She was bored anyway, but she would NOT leave the room with that on! "Fine. But I'm not going to wear it out of my room. I'm gonna look rediculous!" Ulrich left the room so she could get changed. When she was done, she yelled in, "Okay... I'm done... come see my torture." Ulrich walked in and his mouth fell open. Yumisteped closer andup pushed his jaw shut. Ulrich stuttered, "You...look...beautiful!" Yumi took baby steps to her bed to keep from falling, then since it was taking too long, she started hopping. "Not (hop) a word!" She announced as she hopped to her bed. "Ok Ulrich. You saw it. I'm getting out of this contraption." Ulrich nodded then stopped, "Yumi? What are you going to do about Harley?" Yumi thought about it, made a mad/sad face, then replied, "I guess... go with the dress..." She got up and hopped out. She stopped and asked Ulrich, "Umm... Ulrich?" Ulrich turned to face her, "Yea Yumi?" Yumi blushed while asking, "Can you come with me? I don't wanna be alone..." Ulrich smiled and nodded. "Of course Yumi."


	7. Chapter 7

**Ch. 7**

**Love fights**

**Last time:**.Ulrich nodded then stopped, "Yumi? What are you going to do about Harley?" Yumi thought about it, made a mad/sad face, then replied, "I guess... go with the dress..." She got up and hopped out. She stopped and asked Ulrich, "Umm... Ulrich?" Ulrich turned to face her, "Yea Yumi?" Yumi blushed while asking, "Can you come with me? I don't wanna be alone..." Ulrich smiled and nodded. "Of course Yumi."

---------------------------------------------

As Ulrich and Yumi walked, Yumi got tensed. Guys were staring at her in the halls and she felt really uncomforable. The worst part, was that she walked slow because of how thight the dress was. If she took too big of a step, she'd fall.As they finally reached the forest, they saw Harley leaning on a tree. "Hey beautiful." Ulrich blinked. "Thats what I call her!" Yumi blushed and told him, "My name means beautiful in Japan." He blushed with embarasment and Harley asked, "So? Ulrich, what are you doing out here?" Yumi steped in and told him, "I asked him to come. I've never been out this late and I didn't want to uh... get lost in the darkness." Harley nodded and grabbed Yumi's hand. "Well, we must be going." Then he yelled over his shoulders, "You should be heading back." Ulrich started walking back, but as soon as they were out of sight, he followed them silently into the night.

-----------------------------------------

With Yumi:She was trying to get out ofhis hand, but he held it too tightly. "Ow... your hurting me."She whined. "Suck it up." Snapped Harley. Harley led her into abar.Harley smiled and told her, "You don't exactly have a choice. If you don't wanna go in, dump Ulrich and be my girlfriend. You haven't even experienced a manly kiss!" Yumi shuddered at the thought. "Look, the only reason I came was so you'd give me my clothes back. I'm leaving." She turned around to walk away when Harley punched her back. "ahhh!" She fell on the concreate outside the bar. She scraped her knees and was about to stand up when Harley grabbed her up then pushed her back down. This time, she crawled away, only to be stopped by a line of people from inside the bar. She stood up to face a red faced, angry as heck Harley about to throw a punch to her stomache when Ulrich jumpedinand grabbed his hand in mid air. "Ulrich!" Yumi yelled out of shock, pain and happiness. Ulrich punched Harley in the chin and Harley fell down.Yumi started running, but kept tripping so she started hopping, but Ulrich found that no better. He grabbed her hand and pulled her into his arms. He carried her all the way back to Aelita'sdorm. When they got there, Aelita was opening the door. "Aelita! Close that door!" Ulrich and Yumi yelled in unison as they ran through. Aelita was puzzled, but obeyed. Yumi was set down on the bed and Aelita looked at her and announced, "Nice dress... but doesn't it show alot?" Yumi sighed and explained, "Harley stole my clothes and if I didn't wear this out to see him tonight then I wouldn't get them back. I am going shopping tommorow. Good thing tommorow's Saturday!" Aelita looked Yumi up and down and questioned, "Why do you have scratches on your knee's? And why is your hand so red?" Yumi sighed, "He pushed me down cause I wouldn't go into that creepy bar, and he held me hand really tight and wouldn't let go. Now Aelita, can I bunk with you? He somehow got into my room when I was gone. I don't wanna be there when he does again." Aelita nodded. "Sure."

----------------------------------------

Next day: "Bye Aelita! Bye Yumi, Ulrich, Odd! See you soon!" Jeremy yelled as he was driven away with his Aunt. "Hey Aelita!" Aaron ran over to see why she was crying. "Whats wrong?" Aelita sniffled and explained, "Jeremy is leaving for the holiday. And I'm gonna miss him." Aaron pulled her aside and told her, "Well, not everyone is going away. I'm staying right here." Aelita nodded and smiled. "Aelita, I really like you." Aelita smiled and told him, "I like you alot too..." She was interrupted by soft lips pressing against hers. Then Aelita not thinking made it more pationate. Suddenly someone tapped Aelita's shoulder. She stopped to see it was Yumi, and Yumi dragged Aelita to her room. "What are you doing Aelita?" Aelita looked cunfused, "I... don't know..." Yumi sighed and walked out the door.

-----------------------------------------------

Yup pretty short, but... I need ideas! lol sending ideas makes chapters longer and


	8. Chapter 8

**Ch. 8**

**Okay, I'm gonna feel REALLY dumb, but when I said Christmas, I meant Valentines Day, ok?**

Last time: "Okay, I'll wear a shirt and jeans. Heywanna come with me to the mall? I'm going to ask the guys if they wanna come." Aelita bobbled her head up and down. "Sure!" Yumi giggled at her pink-haired friend's love for shopping. "Hey guys!" Yumi waved. She was wearing a pink shirt and pink jeans. "Wow..." Odd announced. Yumi explained, "It was either this, or lost-and-found stuff or the dress. I would NEVER wear that dress out to any place.I was gonna come see if you wanted to go to the mall with me earlier, but Harley caught me first." She shivered at that. "Sorry Yumi, me and Ulrich were about to play soccer." Yumi smiled slightly and announced, "Yea, okay. Aelita, lets go... I can't bear being so...so.. pink." Everyone laughed at that. As Yumi and Aelita left the school grounds, Ulrich saw Harley following at a distance. "Hey Odd, actually why don't we go to the mall." Odd was shocked. "What? **YOU** want to go there... **WILLINGLY!**"Ulrich pointed to Harley and Odd understood. "Okay... soccer later, your dear Yumi first. Ulrich was about to slap Odd on the head, but then stopped himself knowing it would make alot of noise. "Your lucky Odd..." Odd grinned.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

As Yumi was heading to the mall, she felt like she was being followed. She turned around, several times, but she never saw anything. When she got to the mall with Aelita, Yumi asked, "Aelita? Do you feel like someone's following us?" Aelita placed her hand on Yumi's shoulders and told her, "Relax. Comeon. You can go get some clothes, and I'll get us some milkshakes!" then she added, "I'll meet you by the picture booth in 15 minutes okay?" Yumi nodded and walked to her favorite store. As the walked in, people glared at her, because she was in an almost completly black store, yet she was wearing pink. "Hello... may I help you..?" The lady at the desk questioned. "Yes... I need a black tank top and..." The lady cut in and asked, "and the matching pants?" Yumi nodded and walked with the lady. She found her size and left the store. She was walking to the picture booth, and as she was standing there, somebody pushed her in. "Hey! Watch it!" Yumi yelled, as she landed on the seat inside. Suddenly Harley was next to her. "You ready to see what a real man kisses like?" Yumi was aboutto jump up when Harley grabbed her wrist and pulled her down on his lap. "Let me.." Suddenly he threw his hands over her mouth. "MMM!" She kicked Harley in the shins.

--------------------------------------------------------------

"Where could they be?" Ulrich asked Odd who was eying the food court. "Okay Odd. Go feed yourself, and stop drooling..." Odd was gone in mid sentence. Ulrich walked around and thought, _this mall's not that big! Where is she? I should've already seen Aelita's bright pink hair by now anyway..._ Suddenly Ulrich had an idea. He ran to Yumi's favorite store. "Excuse me mam, but has a black haired girl wearing pink come in here?" The lady nodded and asked, "Yea, she bought a tank top and pants, why?" Ulrich nodded and explained, "Well, I'm looking for her. If you see her again, tell her Ulrich came by ok?" She nodded and as he left she mumbled something about her not being a recording machine and stupid kids. As Ulrich went by the photo booth, he heard a slight "mm" and he pulled open the curtain. There stood his brother lip-locking the girl of his dreams.

--------------------------------------------------------------

"Ulrich! We know where they are!" Aelita and Odd ran up shouting. Odd stoped dead in his tracks next to Ulrich. Aelita looked at Yumi's tear-stained face and red wrists. She ran up to Harley and kicked him in the gut. As Aelita did that, Yumi slipped out and ran. Aelita right beside her. Harley stopped in front of Ulrich who clenched his fist. "You call yourself a BROTHER! I HATE YOU!" Harley just walked by and suddenly Ulrich punched him in the eye. Harley aimed for Ulrich who easily dodged. "You think you can get a girl like that? You must be crazy!" Harley annoyed Ulrich. Ulrich grabbed Harley's hand and flipped him. This gathered a crowd of people. After awhile, Ulrich started loosing his focus and Harley had givin him some good bruises but nothing too serious. "Come on Ulrich!" Ulrich's ears perked up at the sound of his angel. "Ulrich look out!" Ulrich was knocked to the ground and was about to be punched in the stomach. He closed his eyes, waiting for it, but it never came. He opened his eyes to see Yumi holding his hand, about to do a side push like on lyoko. She jumped out of the way and did a handstand. She tilted sideways and sprung her feet into his hips, sending him to the tile ground. This earned an applaud from the crowd. Suddenly, out of nowhere, Aaron came up. "Hey... whats with all the fighting? Isn't this a mall?" Everyone agreed and looked at Ulrich and Yumi. "Uhh..." was Ulrich's answer, and, "Well, you see..." was Yumi's. They both blushed and Yumi went up to ulrich to make sure he wasn't hurt. "Ulrich, are you ok?" Ulrich nodded. Yumi smiled and explained, "Good, because now your in trouble for following me." Ulrich sighed and Yumi giggled. "Oh Ulrich, you know I'm glad you followed me right? I'd probably have died already without you all. Just promise me one thing... don't let your brother near me... he told me he would do anything to show me what "A REAL" man kisses like... but... I already know." Just then she kissed him. It was short, but it was so sweet. Then Aaron walked up and told them, "Hey, uhh... Yumi can you help me?" Yumi looks at him cunfused then nodded.

"I really like Aelita, and I wanted her to go with me to dinner tommorow, but I'm afraid she'll say no." Yumi smirked and asked, "On Valentines day?" He nodded and told him, "I'm sure she'll love to go. Cupid may be going overtime, but... oh forget it. Yea she'll go. Just ask." Suddenly Aelita walked by and Aaron walked over. "Hey Aelita, will you go to dinner with me tommorow?" Aelita smiled and replied, "Sure! I'd love to."

------------------------------------------------

**Okay, Happy Valentines Day! I send digital nerds to you all! Hope your day rocks... mine should. **

**Please read and respond!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Ch. 9**

**I thought I'd try making a disclaimer... so here it is**

**DISCLAIMER:I WISH I own Code lyoko... but I don't so... leave me alone cause if I DID own code lyoko, I'd have used alot of the ideas on this site by now! YES THATS THE QUE YOU MOON SCOOP PEOPLE TO START USING SOME OF THE GREAT AUTHORS IDEAS! Now... on to the story**

Last time: Just then she kissed him. It was short, but it was so sweet. Then Aaron walked up and told them, "Hey, uhh... Yumi can you help me?" Yumi looks at him cunfused then nodded.

"I really like Aelita, and I wanted her to go with me to dinner tommorow, but I'm afraid she'll say no." Yumi smirked and asked, "On Valentines day?" He nodded and told him, "I'm sure she'll love to go. Cupid may be going overtime, but... oh forget it. Yea she'll go. Just ask." Suddenly Aelita walked by and Aaron walked over. "Hey Aelita, will you go to dinner with me tommorow?" Aelita smiled and replied, "Sure! I'd love to."

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

At the mall:

"Hey Yumi, would you like to go to dinner with me..." Yumi put her finger to her lips and pretended to think. "Hmm... I don't know." Then she giggled and replied, "Ulrich, you know I'd never turn you down on Valentines Day!" (Yea, in my story it is valentines day) "Ok, I'll see you at your dorm at 8:00 ok?" Yumi hugged him and he kissed her cheek. "Cya then!" She yelled behind her as she left before Harley could come back for her.

AtAelita and Aaron'sdinner:

"Wow Aelita! You look beutiful!" Aaron awed. Aelita giggled and replied, "Thank you Aaron." The waiter came up and asked, "Do you have reservations?" Aaron nodded and replied, "Yes, under Aaron." The waiter nodded and said, "Follow me to your table." When Aelita and Aaron were seated, the waiter handed them the menu's. _I wonder what Jeremy is doing right now... "_Aelita! Hellooo?" Suddenly Aelita came back to reality and appologized, "Oh I'm sorry Aaron. Its very beautiful here." Aaron looked around at all the designs. "It is beutiful, but your much more." Aelita blushed at that. Suddenly the waiter that brought them to the table brought a glass of water to the table and as he was about to set it down smashed it on Aelita's head. "Aeilta!" Aaron grabbed Aelita by the hand and raced out. He picked her up and raced to school.

At Yumi and Ulrich's Dinner (they are at the same restaurant just different timing):

"Wow, Ulrich. Look at all these Japenese designs!" Exclaimed Yumi. Ulrich smiled at her excitement. "Hey Yumi, whats that mean?" he pointed to a symbol, and she explained, "It means love. And the 2 next to it mean hapiness, and... what the..." Ulrich looked at where she wasstaring. There was a symbol that looked very familiar. XANNA! "Yumi! We gotta get everyone out of here! Anybody could be Xanna!" Suddenly a waiter came up, and banged Yumi on the head with a pan. Ulrich picked her up and ran out of there. On his way back to school, he saw Aaron carrying someone in his arms. He saw that Aaron was being chased by that same waiter then he glanced behind him and saw that the SAME waiter was chasing him too. There were TWO of them! Ulrich quickly got out his cell phone and called Jeremy. "Hello?" Ulrich sighed inrelief and explained,"Jeremy! A tower's been activated and Yumi and Aelita are hurt!" Ulrich heard frantic typing and Jeremy asking, "How bad are they? I can't controll the super computer from here." Ulrich nodded and replied, "Okay, Jeremy... What do we do to use the super computer!" Jeremy expalined, "Your going to need to get somebody who knows computers." Ulrich thought, _Oh great... the best computer person besides Jeremy is my brother... but he'll figure out sooner or later anyway..._ He told Jeremy bye, and called his brother. "Hey, bro meet me at my dorm in 5 minutes. YES Yumi will be there. Okay, bye." Ulrich grabbed a bunch of rocks and ran to Aaron and Aelita. "Here!" Ulrich dumped half of the rocks into Aarons hand who nodded and they threw rocks at the two waiters. The rocks went through one and then they announced, "Its a fake!" So they threw the rocks at the REAL waiter and when the waiter eventually fell down, they ran for Ulrich's dorm, seeing Harley waiting there.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hope you enjoyed it! My stories do not have a known stopping range, just to let you know. I'll update as soon as i get more inspiration. I'll be gone this weekend, so don't think you'll be getting an update that soon. Sorry people, Hope you enjoyed!


	10. Chapter 10

**Ch. 10**

**Disclaimer: Wanna own Code lyoko... but don't**

Last time: Ulrich nodded and replied, "Okay, Jeremy... What do we do to use the super computer!" Jeremy expalined, "Your going to need to get somebody who knows computers." Ulrich thought, _Oh great... the best computer person besides Jeremy is my brother... but he'll figure out sooner or later anyway..._ He told Jeremy bye, and called his brother. "Hey, bro meet me at my dorm in 5 minutes. YES Yumi will be there. Okay, bye." Ulrich grabbed a bunch of rocks and ran to Aaron and Aelita. "Here!" Ulrich dumped half of the rocks into Aarons hand who nodded and they threw rocks at the two waiters. The rocks went through one and then they announced, "Its a fake!" So they threw the rocks at the REAL waiter and when the waiter eventually fell down, they ran for Ulrich's dorm, seeing Harley waiting there.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yumi started waking up and she saw Harley by Ulrich's dorm room. "Ulrich, what are we doing here?" She whispered. Ulrich put her on the ground and explained, "A tower was activated and nobody is good enouph to work the computers... except my brother. But I'm worried he's gonna want you to do or say something, that will hurt either me or you."Yumi studied his expression. She nodded and announced in a whisper, "If I have to say something because its for us all, I will. Just know that it won't be true. I love you." She smiled and she kissed him. Then they walked up to Harley. "Hey Yumi. Ulrich." Harley said focusing his attention on Yumi. "Uhhh.. Harley... your uh.. drooling..." Harley stopped drooling and looked to Ulrich. "So Ulrich, why'd you want me to meet you here?" Ulrich opened the door to his room and asked, "Can you keep a secret?" Harley smiled and replied, "I want to be loved before I can keep good secrets. Yumi? Do you love me?"Yumi fiddled with her hair and looked at Ulrich. "I love anyone who's related to Ulrich." She walked up to Ulrich and leaned against him. "Yumi. DO YOU LOVE ME?"She sighed and mumbled, "Yea, sure." Harley grabbed her arm and explained, "Say that you love me or I won't help you." Yumi looked at Ulrich helplessly and said, "I- I love- you?" Harley sighed and told Ulrich, "Lets go in your room. Then explain."

half an hour later:

"So can you keep that a secret?" Ulrich asked. Harley looked from Ulrich to Yumi who were holding hands behind their backs. "Well you see, I have a tendancy to ACCIDENTLY let things slip, so if I had a girlfriend to keep me entertained with, I'd forget about that little secret of yours." Harley looked at the worried faces of ulrich and Yumi as he finished saying that. "Yumi, be my girlfriend, or I'll ACCIDENTLY tell the whole school." Yumi looked at Ulrich's face and mouthed, "I'm sorry." She went up to him and asked, "Ok..." Harley interrupted her and explained, "You cant just CALL me your boyfriend, you have to break up with Ulrich." Those words tore Yumi in half. _How am I going to break up with Ulrich! I- I love him! _

---------------------------

"Hey Aelita!" Aaron yelled, running up to Aelita after escaping the possesed waiter. "I was wondering if you wanted to go out again..." Aelita smiled and replied, "Sure!" She grabed his hand and ran to the nearest restaurant.

--------------------------

"Ok Yumi, all you have to say is, 'Ulrich, I've fallen in love with Harley, I'm dumping you.' Ok?" Harold questioned. Yumi gulped and repeated slowly with tears welling up in her eyes. "Ul- Ulrich. I've fallen in l-love with... Harl-ey and... and... I'm dumping... you.." She ran off with tears falling from her eyes. She heard Ulrich yelling at Harley, or maybe her, she wasn't sure. She just knew she couldn't handle saying that.

-----------------------------------------------------

Sorry it was so short! It was longer the first time, but my computer froze and it wasn't saved! So be happy you got it tonight!

R&R! YOU ALL KNOW THE DRILL! IDEAS WELCOMED! AND NEEDED!


	11. Chapter 11

**Ch. 11**

**Disclaimer: no ownie code lyoko**

Last Time: "Hey Aelita!" Aaron yelled, running up to Aelita after escaping the possesed waiter. "I was wondering if you wanted to go out again..." Aelita smiled and replied, "Sure!" She grabed his hand and ran to the nearest restaurant "Ok Yumi, all you have to say is, 'Ulrich, I've fallen in love with Harley, I'm dumping you.' Ok?" Harold questioned. Yumi gulped and repeated slowly with tears welling up in her eyes. "Ul- Ulrich. I've fallen in l-love with... Harl-ey and... and... I'm dumping... you.." She ran off with tears  
falling from her eyes. She heard Ulrich yelling at Harley, or maybe her, she wasn't sure. She just knew she couldn't handle saying that. Yumi ran to her dorm room and collapsed on her bed. She didn't think it could have possibly been that bad. She never thought Harley was going to ask her to do that. She couldn't even believe that she did do that. Yumi cried into her pillow. She could hear Ulrich in his room still yelling. She didn't know if it was at Harley or because he was looking for her. She looked up  
and saw a picture of her and Ulrich. They were on a date. Fresh tears cameto her eyes and she cried in her pillow again. There was a knock on her door, but she didn't answer it. Harley then walked in and sat on the edge of her bed. Yumi thought it was Ulrich so she didn't look up. He gently rubbed her back to try and calm her down. "I'm so sorry," she whispered. "it's alright." Harley replied. Yumi jumped up and saw Harley. She ran from her room with tears pouring from her eyes. She then ran into something that wrapped its arms around her. "Yumi where are you?" Harley asked in a sing-song voice. The figure pulled itself and her into a dark closet. When the footsteps outside the door were gone the figure turned on the light. Yumi was still crying when she looked up and saw Ulrich. She started to cry harder. Ulrich pulled her into him and let her cry. "I am so sorry, if I knew he was going to pull something like that I never would have asked for his help." Ulrich stated.  
"What if we got him to let us in the factory and then after the mission we explained to him how to do a return to the past. We could tell him it was for resetting the computer to where it was in the past." Yumi said, with tears still trailing from her eyes. Ulrich leaned down and kissed Yumi's wet  
cheek."That'll work perfectly," he stated. Just then the door flung open and Harley was standing there.  
"My new girlfriend had better not be cheating on me." Harley said. He yanked Yumi out of Ulrich's arms and let her fall to the floor. "Don't make me punish you." He stated. Yumi slowly stood herself up only to be pushed down by Harley again. "Say you love me!" he demanded. Yumi mumbled through her tears that she loved him again. "Good girl now go get your dress on that  
I bought you." Harley said. Yumi stood up and ran back to her room. "Get one thing straight bro, she's mine don't touch her. If you do she'll suffer for it." Harley stated. Ulrich was on the verge of tackling his brother but kept his cool so Yumi wouldn't get hurt. Yumi slowly came out of her room wearing her dress. Harley smiled and walked over to her.  
"Beautiful," he said. Yumi cringed. Harley started to walk towards the stairs. "Keep up!" He exclaimed. Ulrich put his jacket over Yumi and carried her down the stairs when Harley wasn't looking. They got to the factory and  
Ulrich showed him Jeremy's notes."I can do this easily, now get into the scanners." Harley stated. Yumi had waited in the elevator. Ulrich walked back in and sent the elevator down. He  
pulled Yumi into him and let her rest there. She shivered because it was so cold. Ulrich felt horrible. The elevator opened up at the scanner room level. Ulrich lifted Yumi up (bridal style) and brought her over to her  
scanner. He gently set her down in it then climbed in his own. The doors shut and a rush of air hit them both. Next thing they knew they were in Lyoko. They both landed gracefully in the polar region."We forgot Aelita!" Ulrich suddenly exclaimed.  
"I'll go get her you two sit tight, and baby don't miss me to much." Harley stated, then he ran off to find Aelita. Yumi crumpled to the ground in tears. Ulrich wrapped his arms around her. "I can't do this," she whispered. Ulrich stroked her arm.  
"Not much longer, don't worry." Ulrich said as he dried her tears. Ulrich helped Yumi to stand. "At least you aren't in that dress." He said. Yumi looked down at her Lyoko outfit and smiled. "Ah a smile at last." Ulrich  
said."We should probably find the tower and clean up before Aelita get's here." Yumi stated. Ulrich nodded his head in agreement. Yumi leaned over andkissed Ulrich before they took off. "In case the return to the past doesn't  
work how we want it to." She stated. Ulrich kissed her on the cheek then they ran off.  
'Over there look, there are some monsters guarding the tower." Ulrich stated. He and Yumi ran towards the tower.  
Aelita and Aaron had settled down at another restaurant and were about to order.  
"Aelita there you are." Harley called out. He ran over to their table and pulled Aelita up. "Your friends need you on Lyoko." He whispered into her ear. Aelita nodded and told Aaron, "Lyoko." He nodded and all three went to the factory.  
"How do you know about Lyoko?" Aelita asked. "Yumi and I are dating she told me." Harley answered. Aelita's jaw dropped  
open, but she kept running. They reached the factory and Aelita was materialized. She landed right behind Ulrich and Yumi. They had already finished off the monsters. Yumi was in Ulrich's lap leaning up against his  
chest."Hey guys," she said. Ulrich and Yumi jumped apart and Ulrich held a finger  
up to his lip to tell Aelita not to say anything. She nodded her head."So Yumi you and Harley are going out?" Aelita asked. A tear ran down Yumi's cheek as she nodded her head yes.  
"Aelita the tower is over there deactivate it." Ulrich stated. Aelita nodded her head and ran inside. Ulrich pulled Yumi towards him and whispered.  
"not long now," Ulrich whispered. Aelita deactivated the tower then came out.  
"Alright Harley you need to do one more thing to finish this mission." Ulrich stated. "you need to reset the computer but it's a touchy process. It's under return to the past in Jeremy's book. It should tell you how to  
set the computer back to the past before this accident happened. Aelita  
nodded her head to tell them that she got their plan. Especially since Yumi  
was wrapped up in Ulrich's arms. Harley couldn't see exactly where they were  
positioned. Harley found the code and typed it in.  
"Now hit the enter key." Ulrich stated. Harley did and a huge while light  
enveloped them all. They were back at school outside Ulrich's room. Harley  
was there staring at Yumi.  
"Now bro, what's you secret?" Harley asked. Ulrich snapped back to reality  
and answered.  
"The teachers are going to flunk you." Ulrich stated, then he guided Yumi  
to his room and shut the door. Tears slipped from Yumi's eyes as she hugged  
Ulrich.  
"What's wrong now?" He asked.  
"I'm just happy, I love you." She said.  
"Good now Yumi will you do the honors of being my girlfriend again?" Ulrich  
asked. Yumi nodded her head yes. Ulrich picked her up and spun her around.  
Outside the door Harley had been listening.  
"Liar," he hissed and walked away, forming a new scheme to hurt Yumi so  
much that she'd become his. "This time I'll make Yumi fall for me, she wont  
have a choice." Harley said.

Ulrich stepped into his bro's room hearing what he said. "You stay away from Yumi."


	12. Chapter 12

**Ch. 12**

**Disclaimer: Wanna own code lyoko? Selling it for a zillion dollars! NOT! I don't own it :(**

**This chapter is dedicated to a few people...**

**1. SaphireRaider: because you helped me the most on this story, and you helped me update my last chapter.**

**2. sargentaaron2004: because you help me with ideas... sometimes too, and you put me in your story. **

**3. ****FlipMyMood: Because your my 100th reviewer! I never thought I'd get over a hundred reviews! Thanks everyone!**

"Liar," he hissed and walked away, forming a new scheme to hurt Yumi so much that she'd become his. "This time I'll make Yumi fall for me, she wont have a choice." Harley said. Ulrich stepped into his bro's room hearing what he said. "You stay away from Yumi."

Next Day:

"Hey bro!" Harley hollard as he ranup to Ulrich and eyed Yumi. Ulrich sighed at the notion of 'bro'then noticed him eyeing Yumi. Protectivly,Ulrich wrapped his arm around her waist. Yumi smiled andhugged him. Harley watched intensivly as he saw Yumi's eyes sparkly with happiness_. Oh Yumi, your eyesshow your soul... don't worry Yumi, I'll make you much happier than mylittle bro can_. Harley smiled andAelita asked, "So uhh... Harley whats up...?" Harley snapped out of it and replied quickly, "Nothing." He walked past Aelita and she took a step to the side, tripping over a pinecone (yes, it IS possible...I accidently did that on my 13th birthday, I hurt my ankle and needed crutches so...nah!)suddenly, strong arms were around her.Blushing, she thanked, "Wow! Thanks Aaron. I could've gotten hurt!" Aaron smiled and replied blushing as well, "No problem." Odd walked up and questioned, "Hey can you all stop being romantic? I'm starting to get sick of it." Everyone but Odd laughed.

In Harley's Dorm:

"I've got a plan!" Harley yelled, very excited. He got onto the internet, and typed, Sissy Delmas into Google.

**The one and only Sissy**

**Black haired annoyance**

**Terror of Kadic**

**Sissy Shrine**

He clicked the first one, in hopes of getting her cell phone number. He figured she was the one who made the website anyway. When he clicked it, a giant anime face popped up and it was Sissy! Blowing kisses and saying, "Are you hot enough to make my Ulrich Jelous? Give me a call at 413-856-3442!" Harley laughed, then mumbled, "Only an idiot would put their phone number online like that!" he thenand grabbed his cell phone. "Hello?"came an annoying high-pitched voice over the phone. "Hey Sissy. Its me Harley. I have a plan on how to makeUlrich break up with Yumi." Sissy squealed with delight and practically yelled over the phone, "What! Tell me!" Then after a silence, she questioned, "And how did you find my phone number?" Harley explained, "Internet. Oh and your website needs help. I almost died LAUGHING. And don't even get me started on that message!"Sissy growled over the phone, "So are you going to tell me your plan?" Harley sighed and replied, "No." He hung up. Aminute later, banging was heard throughout the halls. When it stopped Harley gotinto his bed and thought about the plan. "He'll dump her so fast! Just like all my other plans."

Next day:

Harley was walking down the street down towards the mall. He saw a blind man, and saw nobody was around. He ran over and tripped him, landing him in the road face down. Harley leaned over and pulled the man up right before a car passed that very spot. "Wow! Are you okay sir? That black-haired Japenese girl knocked you into the street! You were almost hit by a car!" The blind man nodded and thanked Harley several times.

--------------------------------------------------------

"Hey uh... Aaron?" Aelita questioned nervously. Aaron lifted his head from the tv, and replied, "Yea?" Aelita smiled nervously and brought herself to say, "I heard there are going to be shooting stars tonight, and I was wondering if you wanted to go to the park with me to watch it." She finished whileblushing. Aaron jumped up and hugged her. "Of corse!I'd love to keep you company!"

Later:

"Yumi, I'm going to go tothe park." Aelita explained. Yumireplied happily, "Ok.See ya later, I have a date with Ulrich." After they all left, Yumi got a phone call. "Hello?" Yumi asked. "Hey Yumi! I'm back early. Do you know where Aelita is? Nobody is at the dorms and I wanted to surprise her." Yumi smiled andtold him, "She's at the park. I'm sure she'll beglad to see your back early. Oh. Uhhuh. Ok. Bye." Ulrich looked at his girlfriend in curiosity and questioned, "So who was that?" Yumi explained, "That was Jeremy. He's back early. He's going to surprise Aelita. I'm sure she's going to be soo happy since he's back!" Ulrich nodded then thought. "Hey Yumi, where isAelita anyway?" Yumi shrugged and said, "At the park, why?" Yumi and Ulrich's brains clicked. "Oh crud! Ulrich, we gotta go!" Ulrich nodded as they ran out.

-------------------------------------------------------

"Wow Aelita! Its beautiful... your beautiful." Aaron blushed. Aelita smiled and took his hand. They watched the stars and eventually started an everlasting kiss. The world seemed to stop, and all Aelita could see was Aaron. But somehow, it didn't feel right. She was about to pull back, when she heard sobs. She pulled back quickly to see Jeremy retreating into the forest. Yumi and Ulrich ran up and knocked Jeremy over. "Jeremy! How are you!" Yumi yelled delighted, then noticed he was crying. "Oh no." Yumi whispered into the wind. She stood up to see Aaron and Aelita still embraced. Ulrich noticed this too and walked Jeremy to his dorm trying to help him contain himself. Yumi ran up to Aelita and hugged her. "Aelita! I'm so sorry. I know I shouldn't say so, but I told you this relationship was going to cause problems! I'm sorry Aelita. Come on, lets go back to the dorms." Aaron sighed and saw Aelita's eyes. She was holding back tears.

------------------------------------------------------

"Jeremy! You gotta relax! Whatever you saw... look she's just confused." Ulrich tryed to explain. Jeremy swallowed hard and remembered.

_"Aelita? Where are you? I'm back!"Jeremy poked out of the tree's to see Aelita and Aaron kissing.He couldn't move. He just couldn't. "Maybe he's forcing her to kiss him."Jeremy mumbled hopefullyto nobody. Whenhe saw Aelita deepen the kiss,he knew she was enjoying it.he couldn't handle it.so hejust bursted out crying and ran. _

"Jeremy? What happened? Your pale!" Jeremy snapped out of it and mumbled, "I'm fine. Please go."

------------------------------------------------------------

**Wow people! I'm soo thankful! You all read and reviewed like never before for my stories! I have 104 reviews! Holly crud! I'll update as soon as I get 120 reviews ok? Can you reviewers and readers do that? mumbles I'd like to see you try!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Ch. 13**

Ok...

to reply to Aaron's scientifial theory

**I DID TRIP OVER A PINECONE AND I CAN NAME A WITNESS... HOSHIE!... she was there... andit was embarrasing... remebers**

Ok.. on to the story...

last time:

"Jeremy! You gotta relax! Whatever you saw... look she's just confused." Ulrich tryed to explain. Jeremy swallowed hard and remembered.

_"Aelita? Where are you? I'm back!"Jeremy poked out of the tree's to see Aelita and Aaron kissing.He couldn't move. He just couldn't. "Maybe he's forcing her to kiss him."Jeremy mumbled hopefullyto nobody. Whenhe saw Aelita deepen the kiss,he knew she was enjoying it.he couldn't handle it.so hejust bursted out crying and ran. _

"Jeremy? What happened? Your pale!" Jeremy snapped out of it and mumbled, "I'm fine. Please go."

------------------------------------------------------------

Aaron looked at Aelita who was being escorted to her room by Yumi. _What have I done?_

Aelita and Yumi's Dorm:

"I'm sorry Aelita. I should have known you were going out with Aaron again. But I thought you were going alone.. and I thought you'd be surprised if Jeremy came to give you a surprise visit." Yumi explained. Aelita was laying on her bed crying on her pillow. Yumi's cell phone rang. She told Aelita, "I'll be right back." When she grabbed her phone, it was the principal. "Yumi! Come to my office IMMIDIATLY!" Yumi agreed and nervously told Aelita, "I'm uh... going to the principal's office. He wanted to see me. He sounded urgent." Aelita nodded not sensing her friend's voice wavering. When Yumi got to the office, she was told to sit in a chair. "Yumi. I'm very ashamed of you. You almost costed a life! You knocked a blind person down and a car almost ran into them! Your so lucky that Harley was there to save that person! Yumi your carelessness is too much for this school. I'm going to have to suspend you from school and you'll be doing community service for a month. Your welcome back in April. Pack your bags and you'll be leaving tommorow morning. Bye." Yumi was sitting there wide-eyed. She had tried to interrupt, but he didn't let her. She couldn't prove it wasnt her! How did somebody think SHE did it?

Harley heard the whole thing and went to Ulrich's room. Knock knock. "Come in!" Ulrich yelled from inside. Harley walked in and recieved a dirty look from Ulrich and Odd but stuck to the plan. "Hey I jusy heard Yumi almost killed someone." Ulrich's eyes widened. "But don't worry somebody saved them. Yumi's leaving tho because of it. I heard this as I wasgetting a drink of water. Well, just thought her boyfriend should know how dangerous she is." Odd walked up to Ulrich and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Ulrich. You know she wouldn't do anything like that. She's not a murder." Ulrich nodded but couldn't keep from thinking about it.

-----------------------------------

Yumi came intoher dorm with mascara running. Aelita was up on her bed with the same look. Aelita had cried because of hurting Jeremy and being cunfused, but now she was cunfused at why Yumi was crying. "Yumi? Whats wrong? What happened?" Yumi just stormed over to herclothes and stuffed them into a suitcase. "I'm leaving Aelita. I'm Suspended. ALMOSTexpelled. I cant believe it! I HATE MY LIFE!" She screamed the last part. Aelita ran up to her and gave her a hug. Yumi huged back and cried into her shoulder. "My parents are gonna be so mad. I probably won't be able to stay here... I'll have to stay at home. Harley did his!" Suddenly, Yumi backed out of Aelita's hug and ran down the halls.

Ulrixh was heading to Yumi's to get the real answer, after ALOT of convincing from Odd. He was running to her dorm,when...

**CRASH**

"Oww.." Yumi mumbled. She looked around and saw Ulrich right beside her. She got up and Ulrich got up as well. Yumi appologised, "Sorry Ulrich... I gotta go... bye!" She kissed his cheek andran off through the halls. He heard her mumble as she ran, "Harley! Your so dead for this!" Ulrich chased after her and saw her stop at Harley's door. She whiped off the running mascara, and barged in. What he heard surprised him.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Ok, hows that for your update? Well you all proved me wrong... but everyone...

HOSHIE CHEATED! I only updated becasue I knew I'd forget lol

Sorry there wasn't anything with Jeremy and Aelita! I need ideas! I'm out of them for them!

REVIEW! NEW GOAL IS...

**145 REVIEWS**

**NO CHEATERS!**

**taunts THERE IS ABSOLUTLY NO WAY YOU PEOPLE CAN GIVE ME THAT MANY REVIEWS!... prove me wrong! PLEASE! lol**


	14. Note from author

**Note from author:**

**Hey everyone, somebody cheated. I typed the chapter, but then when I went to save it, it told me I had to log in, and I had just finished typing so it was all gone and not saved when I logged in. Sorry everyone, but I don't wanna type that chapter again withing a certain amount of time, so don't expect it till sunday-tuesday. If I don't update by Tuesday, send me private messages telling me to update that people actually care.lol Sorry for the sad news (SO SO SO SO SO MAD AT FANFIC FOR DOING THAT TO ME...)**

**FANFICTION! FEAR FABIO MY UNFRIENDLY FISH... and Fish! Fabio's mine, Fish isfrog diesease's.**

**> > > **

**> > FABIO!**

** > FISH!**

I'm just.. alittle hyper... and random... but only alitte...


	15. Chapter 14

**Ch. 14**

**sigh I guess I passed my deadline... sorry about that people! Been really lazy (yay! Exactly what spring break isfor!) but I'll try to make this chapter nice and long!**

**okay, apparently this chapter is all focused on Yumi, Ulrich and Harley... Its pretty long to me... sorry Jeremy, Aelita, andAaron fans!**

**lol aww poor Odd... he doesn't have a love triangle to join... lol oh well!**

**Read and Review at the end by clicking the pretty bluebutton... maybe I'll update faster!**

last time:

"Oww.." Yumi mumbled. She looked around and saw Ulrich right beside her. She got up and Ulrich got up as well. Yumi appologised, "Sorry Ulrich... I gotta go... bye!" She kissed his cheek and ran off through the halls. He heard her mumble as she ran, "Harley! Your so dead for this!" Ulrich chased after her and saw her stop at Harley's door. She whiped off the running mascara, and barged in. What he heard surprised him.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Yumi Pov

"Harley?"I steped into his room, as calmly as I could. I wanted to tear him limbby limb, but I had to get him on my side or something! Harley came outof the bathroom, and nodded tome_. Oh... I sure hope this works_... "Harley, I have some bad news..." Harley looked at me, he looked almost ginuinly sincere_... no Yumi... you CANT think like that. You know he did it_... "Well, you see... I'm getting suspended, and I'm scared how Ulrich will take it"_Ha! Yea right... keep a sad face_... "Well, I came to say goodbye... because my parents will probably send me away... and I'm realizing that, if you did all that stuff for me, you must really care for me, and.." I burst into tears and ran to Harley. He pulled me close and I resisted every urge I had to smack him. I gently pulled away, but he pulled me closer. "Harley...thank you... but I'm sorry. I don't even know who did it, I mean. You don't actually think I did it, do you_?" Oh man... this is hard... good thing I had those acting classes last year... Iwonder if this is what Ms. Lexington meant withwork with the action... _"Of coarse not Yumi."Istruggled to smile, but that struggleworked to my benifits_, SCORE_!

------------------------------------------------------------

Ulrich Pov

I had followed Yumi, because I knew she was going to see Harley. I wasn't sure what she was going to dotho. She shouldn't have gone alone. I listened to the conversation outsidehis room, from a dark corner across the hall, I could hear everything, almost, but be hidden if somebody came by.As I heard Yumi speak, I thought she'd do something clever..."Harley, I have some bad news..."she paused, _Why is she telling him..?_"Well, you see... I'm getting suspended, and I'm scared how Ulrich will take it"_WHAT! She's scared how I'd take it?I know she wouldn't do something like.._"Well, I came to say goodbye... because my parents will probably send me away... and I'm realizing that, if you did all that stuff for me, you must really care for me, and..." She bursted into sobs, as I could hear through the door, I heardHarley cooing something to her, but couldn't figure it out.I resisted every urge to burge in and beat that guy up right thereand then. "Harley...thank you... but I'm sorry. I don't even know who did it, I mean. You don't actually think I did it, do you_?"That doesn't sound too sincere..._"Of coarse not Yumi."

-------------------------------------------------------------

Yumi Pov

"Well, I guess I should get going... I mean I came to tell you that, I really care about you. And to thank you for dedicating yourself to me even when I resisted, but I better go pack. I hate not knowing who did this to me, because now I have to leave you..." Suddenly Harley leaned in and kissed Yumi on the lips. She attempted to pull away, but he grabbed her and pushed her head to his, connecting their lips_. Ewwwww... mental note: WASH OUT MOUTH! Oh right... be... happy_..? "Oh... uhh... Harley, I'm not allowed to kissguys before the thirddate. But... we arn't going to get that chance..." I attempted tocry more,butno tears would come, it was like they were reserved_... TEARS! FALL! I NEED YOU TO FALL!_

-------------------------------------------------------------

Ulrich Pov

_She kissed him? Or he kissed her? Or... did they both kiss? Why does that door HAVE to be solid! Well... I guess she's handling herself, and shes fallen for him too..._

-----------------------------------------------------------

Yumi Pov

_Oh well, forget the tears, and forget that kiss that'll give me nightmares for a year, but... _

"But Harley. I'm really sorry, and I think I might even..." _Okay Yumi... remember... this is JUST acting... Oh gosh.. my luck would be soo horrible if someone I knew was outside this door..._

"I lo- love you." Harley's eyes lit up. Now I was scared. Suddenly he sadly said, "Yumi... I'm.. I'm sorry. I pushed the man." I smiled. _Oh CRUD! I smiled! I gotta get outta there NOW!_

Harley looked at me and grabbed my arm. He reached into my pocket and pulled out my tape recorder. "I knew it. Your too in love with my bro..."He placed it into his pocket and threw me to the wall.I hit the wall, then landed on his bed.I grabbedmy cell phone, and pushed #1.Suddenly, everything faded.

----------------------------------------------------------

Ulrich Pov

I was about to leave, when I heard her say she loved him... but... how could that be! How could she do that to me? How could... my cell phone vibrated. "Hello?" I said into the phone but nobody answered. I looked at the caller ID and it said Yumi_. Why would she call me? Oh no_!

I bolted ito the door, just to see Harley grab her cell phone and something else in his hand and throw one at the wall, and theother at Yumi. I punched Harley in the back, and as he turned to see who did, I ran to Yumi's side. "Yumi!" Yumi's body was bloody, but not that bad. She had some bruises, and small cuts from whatever Harley threw at her. Jim rushed in and yelled at us. "Stern! What are you doing in Harley's dorm!" Then he looked at a blotch of blood on the wall and saw Ulrich next to Yumi. "What happened?" Harley walked up to Jim, and explained, "Yumi came to tell me she was leaving, and she kissed me and then he came in and threw her into the wall. Then he smashed her cell phone on her."

-------------------------------------------------------------

Normal Pov

Jim looked at Ulrich and noted how he was by Yumi and scrambling to make sure she was okay. "You know, I used to be a private detective..." Harley stiffened and asked, "What happened?" Jim looked at everyone and announced, "I'd rather not talk about it..." Jim walked up to Ulrich and found the damaged tape player. He picked it up and stuffed it in his pocket. He questioned Ulrich, and he explained, "Yumi came over here to explain she was leaving or something, then I got a phone call, and I came over. Then I witnessed Harley throw her to the wall. I punched him and got to Yumi. Then you came." Jim nodded and picked up Yumi gently. He had Ulrich and Harley go to the principal with him, since the nurse was on the way.

----------------

Principals Office

"Ulrich did it, because he saw his girlfriend kissing me! Its not like I could stop it! Its not my fault all your girlfriends you ever had like me better than you!" Harley was yelling at Ulrich. Ulrich asked Mr. Delmas, "Why would I hurt someone like that, if I cared for them? Anyway, Harley must have forced her to kiss him." They continued arguing, then Jim walked in. "Mr. Delmas?" Mr. Delmas walked over to the door, and they walked outside the door. "I found this sir." Jim handed the principal the tape recorder. "Its broken." Mr. Delmas announced as he was about to enter, but Jim stoped him and explained, "I fixed it. I used to be an electrician."Mr. Delmas smiled and asked politly, "What happened?" Jim looked away and replied, "I'd rather not talk about it..."Mr. Delmas shrugged it off and asked, "So what'd you want me to hear then?" Jim pushed play, and it said, "think I might even.." long pause"lo- love you."Harley spoke"Yumi... I'm.. I'm sorry. I pushed the man." Bang, crash, and pause."I knew it. Your too in love with.."

"Thats all I could fix. But does that clear everything up?"Jim asked Mr. Delmas. He explained to Jim, "That clears up Yumi's case, but now we need to see who threw her into the wall. We need to ask her." They all went in, and Jim, Mr. Delmas, Ulrich, and Harley all wet to the nurses office. Yumi had just waken up and looked alot better. Just a few bruises and several bandaids.She looked over at Ulrich and slowly sat up. "Ulrich!" Yumi hugged him as he came up. Ulrich hugged her and whispered in her ear, "I love you." Yumi kissed him, then the principal said,"ahem!" Yumi blushed, then Harley walked over. She squirmed and to get out of it and asked, "Jim?" Jim came over and "happened" to be blocking Harley's path. "Yea Yumi?" Yumi thought for a moment. "Can I have a glass of water?" Jim nodded and left. Mr. Delmas went up to her and questioned, "Do you know what today is?" She nodded and replied, "Thursday." He continued asking her questions and finally asked, "Who threw you to the wall?" Yumi immidiatly blurted, "Harley!" Harley got up and was about toslapped her. Ulrich jumped inbetween and grabbed his hand. Jim walked back in and saw a fight about to start so he dropped the water and grabbed the two guys.

**REVIEW! I comand of thee! ... uhhh I uhh... mean... please review? puppy dog eyes**


	16. Chapter 15

**Ch. 15**

She looked over at Ulrich and slowly sat up. "Ulrich!" Yumi hugged him as he came up. Ulrich hugged her and whispered in her ear, "I love you." Yumi kissed him, then the principal said,"ahem!" Yumi blushed, then Harley walked over. She squirmed and to get out of it and asked, "Jim?" Jim came over and "happened" to be blocking Harley's path. "Yea Yumi?" Yumi thought for a moment. "Can I have a glass of water?" Jim nodded and left. Mr. Delmas went up to her and questioned, "Do you know what today is?" She nodded and replied, "Thursday." He continued asking her questions and finally asked, "Who threw you to the wall?" Yumi immidiatly blurted, "Harley!" Harley got up and was about to slapped her. Ulrich jumped in between and grabbed his hand. Jim walked back in and saw a fight about to start so he dropped the water and grabbed the two guys.

**-----------------------------------------------------------**

"Jeremy! Stop being so stubborn! You dont have to fight for anyone! I'm sorry! I love you! Not Aaron! Please dont!" Aelita begged as she followed Jeremy to Aaron's dorm. "Aelita. You say you love me, but we all saw you and Aaron kissing. I have to settle this." _He's right..._ Aelita sighed and let a lone tear streak down her face, as she thought, _I was kissing him... but... why'd I do that to Jeremy? Now he's gonna get himself hurt, all because of me_!Jeremy knocked with Aelita looking down at her feet wondering why she kissed him. "Come in!" they heard a voice yell. Jeremy calmly walked in,while Aelita followed at his heels, trying to make him notice that she wanted him, and that she liked him better than Aaron_. Aaron's a really nice guy... and he's smart and handsome... but... he's just not like Jeremy... and now because he's hurt... because of me... he's gonna fight... for me_! "Oh... hey Jeremy..." Jeremy walked up and announced, "We are fighting for Aelita in the park at noon. Be there." He turned away and walked out the door.Aelita stayed a moment longer and let anotherfew tears roll down hercheek. Aaron game over and was about to hug her, but she shook her head violently and whispered, "Sorry Aaron. I never shouldve even kissed you..." Then she walked out after Jeremy.

-----------------------------------------------------

Yumi was out of the nurses office and she was sitting with Aelita ready for the fight to begin. Yumi hadnt told anyone, but she had a plan. If things got out of hand and Jeremy didnt stop the fight, she would. She was going to do that, she told herself, becausethis is a circle of friends that was about to break. She would not let that happen.It was now noon, and people started ariving.Odd and Ulrich were sitting with Yumi and Aelita as well,but they seemed to be taking italittle better. Aelita was hugging Yumi and Yumi was telling her that things would work out. Comming outof the bushes was Jeremy. The crowd stayed silent, all but Sissywho remarked, "Well, we all knowwho's going to loose!" Jeremy stepped foward withflaming eyes. Sissy shrieked and jumped behind Ulrich. Ulrich pushed her awayand she went to find Herb and Nicolas.

In Aaron's room he was facing some hard choices

_What am I going to do? I mean, Aelita is a beautiful, smart girl, but... she doesnt love me the way I love her. Jeremy is really mad, and nowwants to hurt me... I know so many different martial arts tho, that I could simply breakabone, and I dont wanna do that to him. Hmm... what could I possibly do to get out of this? If I told him no, him and everyone else would laugh at me, and if i fought... he's gonna get seriously hurt. I hope I find an answer down there... I better get there. Sorry Jer._

Aaron entered the park and looked at all the different faces. He looked slowly and saw Aelita hugging Yumi and took a closer look. Aelita was crying. He couldnt make her cry more... he saw his opportunity. Suddenly, all the kids, excluding Yumi, Aelita,Ulrich, Odd, Aaron, and Jeremy suddenly chanted, "Fight Fight Fight!" So Aaron walked up to Jeremy and Jeremy maved his hand and aimed at his chest, and Aaron immediatly caught it. He was about to twist it as he learned, but let go instead. Jeremy tried again and failed again. He this time aimed forAaron's mouth. Aaron ducked quickly and let Jeremy get his hand back. This time, Jeremy threw both hands at Aaron and Aaron caught them both. Instead of letting go, he held firm. Whispers were going through the audience of cunfusion, but thenAaron noticed Aelita now sobbing on Yumi's shoulder. He sighed and let go, he started thinking about his tacktics. He knew he couldnt justkeep blocking. It would makehim look bad. Jeremy was about to throw another punch, while Aaron was still thinking, when someone's hand blocked it."Wha-" Aaron questioned, seeing Yumi holding Jeremy's hand in front of her stomache, and having her other right there protecting it. "Okay you two. You two have acted like total idiots enouph." She paused, while everyone looked at her in shock. "Jeremy. Your being so naive. Aaron. Your acting so immiture."Aaron stoped her and announced to Jeremy, "Look, she's right. Aelita has been sobbing over there for you, because she loves you. She doesnt love me..."He sighedand continued, "She loves you. I admit, I love her, but she loves you Jeremy not me. Your causing her pain, to seeyou this close to pain. Haven't you noticed?" Jeremy looked down_. Have I really been that bad? Poor Aelita... wait... she LOVES me!_ "I'm sorry..." Jeremy whispered. Nobody heard it but Yumi, Aelita, who had come up as soon as the talking began, Ulrich and Odd, who came up followingAelita, and Aaron, who was there. Aelita whiped a tear and hugged Jeremy. "Jeremy, i'm the one who should be sorry. I really am Jeremy. I love you." She kissed him deeply and he made it deeper.Everyone in the audience said their own, "awww!" and "how cute!"

Next Day:

"Harley! Come to the principals Office immediatly!" the intercom announced.Yumi smiled in herclass secretly. Nobody but Ulrich noticed hersecretive smile.Yumi had been called earlier to tell her story, and they had proof with the tape recorder. Harley had been responsible foreverything and now he was gonnapay the price.

Principal's Office:

"Harley, what is this?" Mr. Delmas questioned as he showed thetaperecorder. "Umm... a remote control?" Hereplied innocently. Ithad taken on the shape of a remote, but it was still obvious what itwas. "Mr. Stern, sit down."He obeyed,and wondered what his punishment was_.Probably just detention or something_..."We have proof that you wereresponsiblefor the crimes,so you have been charged for willfull disobedience, abbusive behavior, causing bodily harm, human endangermentand staging an untruthful crime scene."He stopped and looked at Harley. Harley was indeep thought..._I did ALLthat? Butall I did was push, and save a blind man froma car, and throw Yumi into the wall above my bed...oh crud! I DID do all that!_

"Harley!" Harleysnaped out of it, and replied, "Yes?" Mr. Delmas shook his head, and explained, "You have been charged with that, and possibly attempted murderof that man. I'm not sure. But you will be serving out 4 years of juvinile, and5 years of prison. You will be transferred when you reach 18 years. When you leave prison,you will be performing800 hours of community service, and you have a restraining order on Yumi for life. You may not be closer than 15 feet of her. There is no chance for bail, and no chance for good behavior. Pack now, or you'll have nothing when your in juvie. They will pick you up in 10 minutes. Too bad it had to end this way."

Everyone (the gang) was celebrating after class when Yumi has toldthem. Yumi told them everything. Aelita and Jeremyhadfinally forgiven eachother, anddecided to become boyfriend and girlfriend. Of corse Jeremy hadto give her a lecture about not seeing other guyswhen they are together. Yumi andUlrich were happy knowing that Harley wasgone, and always would be for Yumi.

Then it ended. The lecture Jeremy started had ended and was sealed with a kiss. While Yumi and Ulrich sealed their happiness with their own kiss as well.

* * *

Then... it really ended. The whole story, just stoped. Yay! I'm finished! lolmy first complete story! Whoop! lol Hope it was good! It didnt seem like it was the best but it wrapped it up!this would've come out who-knows-when, except I got a whole bunch of reviews from Yumi2, more than normal, and that inspired me! Thanks to all the people who reviewed! Theres way too many to list, but I'm gonna list 2 people who really helped this story keep going.

1. SaphireRaider373 she helped me create some of the chapters, and pestered me enouph to create new ones at times! Without her, this story might still be on chaptersevenor eight! Thanks for helping me so muchCarmen!

2.SargentAaron2004, he helped me with some ideas and he helped to create all the drama! Thanks Aaron! You helped this story come to a great close! I would've had to createa totally different ending and posted it a while after my normal! So thanks!


End file.
